


Ballad for space lovers

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, Crossover, Dismemberment, Drama, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Space Opera, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood.<br/>Dean - "Little Red Riding Hood"<br/>Castiel - "Hunter"<br/>Sam - "Grandmother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad for space lovers




End file.
